


In The Woods Somewhere

by Ariestal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestal/pseuds/Ariestal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has driven itself to utter hell. Flesh-eating beings roam the earth and all superheroes have lost their powers.<br/>This tale involves merely two men, previously known as the famous Captain America and The Winter Soldier and their journey of survival in this dying world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is merely a small test to see how this all works out - I'm not the best writer that's for sure!  
> I wanted to just get a feeling of this and how everyone felt so this is a quick and pretty simple introduction to this small story I plan on writing! Hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> DA (Deviantart) - Ariestal  
> Tumblr (Bucky / TWS rp blog ) - Redstvr

The dusty ground wasn't uncommon these days, garbage, used bullets and other human material were also scattered among the ground. Thrown within this ghost town was piles of bodies, stacked up high and burnt to a _crisp_ \- with nothing left but the odd rotten piece of flesh and bone. This was the most common way of getting rid of them ( that's what most people thought of doing anyway )

The streets were chilly, empty cars and items left abandoned on the side of the pavements with the eery atmosphere of this dying world. No human would want to live here any more - it wasn't about living, it was about surviving. The only dark remains of human life were the walking dead, the flesh-eating zombies mostly commonly used in cheap films and disastrous tv shows. 

The mist rolled in, the rare sign of a crow lands on the top of the tallest building before quickly fleeing again at the sound of gunshots and panicked screams before going silent again. The same routine, day in, day out. Mindless noise and ear-piercing screams were a sound people had grown used to. What the survivors were truly experiencing. 

Nothing would be the same after that fateful day and after the virus has begun to spread.

It spread fast, most people thought it was from bites as many had previously learnt yet they were wrong. It was an illness, spread to everyone and everything through bites, saliva and other bodily fluids. Once you died, you turned into one of them and the great superheroes people counted on? Forgotten and dying, they lost their powers, useless and weak like every other human that walked this darkened planet. 

Bruce Banner, no more the hulk, whether it be a curse or a miracle that would be up to the person. Thor? He disappeared completely, no sign of him after the virus was first announced, perhaps to find a _cure_? Who knows for sure. The "normal" heroes? Black Widow, Hawkeye and everyone else left - all they had now was their wits and their skills to overcome this obstacle, no super powers for them back _then_ \- and none now. 

Captain America and The Winter Soldier? They stuck by each other no matter what, leaving New York as soon as the first signs hit. They tried to reach a safe city, a safe point yet no one came for them nor the other hundreds of people stuck in that hospital building that day. Steve never went back to his old self however, and still kept his bulky build and his trusty shield. The serum helped with most of that, no real genetics - just pure science. Bucky however? His metal arm was part of him - he couldn't lose it even if he wanted to.

\----------

The sound of boots thumped on the hard and distressed concrete, heavy breathing and the sound of bullets soon followed. Bucky can't look back, he just can't. He knows as soon as he does he's going to go into full panic mode and end up doing something completely reckless. This wasn't how their day was suppose to go - they was just meant to be moving onto the next town! Not robbing a group of thugs and taking their supplies. Who thought of a dumb idea like this?

**Steve of course.**

A dumb, careless, yet _thoughtful_ idea. They needed the supplies so bad, and criminals didn't deserve to even still be alive in this world. They could get eaten for all they cared. Now they were running, running for their lives to find the safest place to hide - anywhere but out here in the open.

Now Steve wasn't far behind, a few mere running steps away as he follows Bucky down an alleyway, around a bend and into an abandoned town house just like the rest of them then silent. A light punch to the arm was all Bucky could give Steve as they crouch down and hide behind the shut door, praying to god the group would simply run past and lose them.

"You owe me _big_ _time_ pal.."

"Yeah _sure_ \- whatever Buck."

Steve rolls his eyes at that, listening for any more voices yet all he can hear is the sound of the on coming storm - the wind only just starting to pick up and the distant sound of walkers.


End file.
